The Last Of My People
' ' I Was One of You You Can't Deny It I Will Not Be Cast Out I Will Not Miss Out You Will Not Forget Me Perhaps I'm A Traitor Or Simply Misguided But I Am Your Only Hope Hope Is Underrated But You Will Appreciate It Do You Really Want To End Up Like Me? I Am Broken I was Once Destroyed But I Am The Last Of My People And Without Me There Is Nothing That Prevents Your Destruction I Am Gallifrey '' ''Let The Games Begin Prologue "He's escaped!" Cats turned around in shock, as a ginger tom bolted through StarClan. "He's escaped! And she's dead!" A white tom and a silver she-cat raced over. "Who's escaped, Pinestep? And keep your voice down." Pinestep's green eyes were filled with fear. "He has. Snowtalon, he has escaped." He leaned in, whispered the name into Snowtalon's ear. "Gallifrey." Snowtalon looked at his paws. "Oh no. Not now." His blue eyes flashed. "And you said that his guard is dead?" He mewed, regaining his compsure. Pinestep nodded. "Yes, I found Arachne's body when I went in. Snowtalon, Silverflower, what are we going to do?" The silver she-cat closed her eyes. "Nothing." "Are you mad Silverflower?" Cried Snowtalon. "Gallifrey is the biggest threat ever imangined!" Silverflower shook her head. "He will not dare strike yet. Not while she lives." Pinestep looked at her. "She's being born? Now?" Sliverflower nodded. "It is her time." She paws at the silver ground, opening a portal of stars. Looking into it, the three cats could just make out a fluffy, gray she-kit, suckling at her mother. Snowtalon nodded. "So we do not inform StarClan of this?" Silverflower nodded. "This is a secret to StarClan ears. But not all." Pinestep widended his eyes. "Are you sure? Will she really want to help us, after what we did to her?" Silverflower shut her eyes. "I do not know. All that I do know, is that she must help us, or the Clans are doomed." "But she hates the Clans!" Argued Snowtalon. "But she will help us. She'll want to help her." ''Replied Silverflower. Pinestep sighed. "Alright. I'll find her." "Thank you Pinestep." Mewed Snowtalon. The ginger tom raced away, and Snowtalon walked away. Under her breath, Silverflower whispered so that almost nothing could hear her. "Ariadne. I told you I was sorry." Chapter One "Catch me if you can!" "Slow down Frogkit!" "Over here Featherkit!" The three kits playfully chases each other. The dark gray tom pounced onto his sister. "Got you Hazelkit!" Hazelkit squealed. "No fair Frogkit! You're so much bigger!" Featherkit giggled, and Frogkit let his sister her. Hazelkit shook her ginger and white pelt. "Go chase Featherkit!" She mewed. Featherkit jumped backwards. "But he'll squash me!" Frogkit sat down, and licked his paw. "She's much too small." Hazelkit growled playfully, and leaped onto Frogkit. The two tusseled around, and play fought each other. Featherkit creeped up behind the nursery, near Redsplash and Coldflower. She listened as her mother talked to her friend. "I can't believe this happened." Mewed Redsplash. "I didn't believe this would really happen. " Coldflower nuzzled the fox-red she-cat. "You know I'd take them, but I'm worried that I wouldn't have enough milk for them. And Shellkit and Sandkit are still so young." Redsplash sighed. "I wouldn't ask you to take them. It's just... I never wanted kits. Featherkit's so weak and small. I don't think she could ever be strong enough to do anything." Featherkit recoiled at her mother's words. Without stay to hear the rest of the conversation, she raced away, tears blurring in her eyes. ''She doesn't want me. "Fernsky!" Featherkit bolted into the elder's den, her heart pounding, and her face caked with tears. Fernsky lifted her head. "What's wrong little one?" Featherkit buried her head in Fernsky's soft, gray fur. "Redsplash hates me. She never wanted kits at all." Fernsky curled the tiny she-kit. "I'm sure that's not true. Every mother loves her kits." Featherkit shook her head. "She hates me. And she says I'm far too weak to do anything." The old she-cat wrapped her tail around Featherkit. "She would never do that." Featherkit shook out of the embrace. "But she did! Nobody ever believes me anyway!" With that, she tunred tail and ran out of the den. Spotting her littermates near the entrance, she ran over to them. "There you are!" Mewed Hazelkit. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Frogkit nodded. "We were about to leave without you!" Featherkit tilted her head. "Leave? Where?" Hazelkit cursed under her breath. "We were going to explore. You won't tell Redsplash, will you?" Featherkit shook her head, a new determination in her eyes. "No way. I'm going with you." Frogkit grinned. "Great! Let's go!" The three kits sneaked out of camp, weaved through the reeds and marshes. They approached the river with careful caution. "It's slippery." Warned Frogkit as he stepped closer to the rushing water. Hazelkit leaped towards her brother. "Dare you to get in!" She giggled. "No way! I dare you!" Mewed the tom "I dared you first!" Cried Hazelkit. Featherkit stpped forward. "I'll go in." Hazelkit widended her eyes, but said nothing. Featherkit stepped into the cold water, bracing herself against the icy chill. Frogkit looked impressed. "And I was thinking you'd tell on us. You should come on adventures with us all the time!" Featherkit smiled, and was just about to climb out, when a sudden current hit her. She slipped off the rock, and the river started to wash her away. "Help me!" She cried. "Help me!" Frogkit and Hazelkit started yelling words that may as well have been silent. Featherkit screamed until the water filled her mouth, and she hit her head. As she sunk, she felt so bad about how she was unable to please Redsplash. I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry I was a failure. ~ Featherkit poked her head up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Warm air pressed against her fur as she looked around. Wispy trees and soft ground was everything for miles around. “Where am I?” squeaked Featherkit. The ground seemed the shift as she walked, and the mist surrounding the trees blew in. “Am I… dead?” She mewed softly. “Is this StarClan?” A white she-cat stepped out of the mist, and Featherkit shrunk back. The white she-cat mewed, “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” Featherkit stopped quivering and looked at the white she-cat. “Who-who are you? Are you a StarClan warrior?” The she-cat shook her head. “Not exactly. I have no true place, and I roam many skies. My name is Ariadne.” Featherkit mewed, “I’m Featherkit. Am I dead?” Ariadne laughed, and stepped closer to the fluffy kit. “No Featherkit. Your aura is still living. You poor darling, how did you get here?” “Hazelkit, Frogkit and I were exploring, and I tripped and fell in the river. It washed me away.” Mewed the tiny kit. Ariadne put her tail around Featherkit. “Oh your poor thing. Your mother must be so worried about you.” Featherkit shook her head. “Redsplash never really wanted kits. She probably hasn’t noticed.” Ariadne clicked her tongue. “Every mother cares about her kits. She’s probably out of her mind with worry.” Featherkit shut her eyes, and leaned against Ariadne. “Even if she does, I don’t know how to get home.” Ariadne licked her head. “Close your eyes are go to sleep. When you wake, you’ll know how to get home.” The white she-cat unraveled herself, and walked away into the mist. Suddenly sleepy, Featherkit curled up on the soft ground, and fell asleep. Thank you Ariadne. Chapter Two Featherkit lifted her head off the ground. At first she was confused, trying to figure out where she was. Then she remembered. "How do I get home?" She murmered to herself. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions